Warhammer 40k vs Any Anime Part 4
by ArbiterOfDoomsday
Summary: Part 4 of my funny stories. will the 41st millium beat todays anime chars in a fight to the death... We will see


Warhammer 40k vs. Any Anime Part 4

I do not own any of the Animes used in this story nor do I own Games Workshop's Warhammer 40k.

In today's matches we have FMA's Alex L. Armstrong (aka the Strong Arm Alchemist) vs. Warhammer 40k's Space Marine from the Ultramarine Chapter in Round 1. And in the second round we will have Bleach's Orihime vs. 40k's A Sister of Battle (SOB) no pun intended.

Both of these guys in the first round are really muscular so this is going to be a hard fought battle. And it is gonna be a ok match with the girls, will there be a fight or not.

Round 1

Referee – "After the last match we have to lay down one rule. NO KILLING LOVE INTRESTS!" (No matter how strange they are)

Referee – "Ok gentlemen enter the Arena"

The Space Marine (SM) and Armstrong walk in, Armstrong automatically rips of his shirt showing his huge muscles.

SM – "By the Emperor… This guy is almost as ripped as I am…"

Armstrong – "Feast upon perfection… THE ARMSTRONG PERFECTION"

The Tyranid Lictor thinks in his head.

Lictor – "He is to ripped I can't take him on… WTF is the SM thinking?"

SM – "You aren't so tough, Pretty Boy"

Referee – "Save it for the fight gentlemen… BEGIN"

SM – Flexes his muscles and breaks his upper body armor off.

Armstrong – Uses Artistic Alchemy, and destroys some of the Arena

SM – Dodges and fires a entire Bolter clip, it destroys a good chunk of the Arena

Armstrong – Launches a chunk of rock at the SM, and destroys another part of the Arena.

SM – Reloads his Bolter and fires again, destroying yet another bit the Arena.

Referee – "These guys are gonna destroy the whole Arena if this keeps up"

The crowd is fleeing from the most likely areas of the Arena that would be destroyed. (This is probably the whole Arena)

Armstrong – "You are good, but I am better!" He flexes and pink sparkles fly around him.

SM – "I must admit you are a tough foe"

Armstrong – Uses Artistic Alchemy and destroys half the Arena in one blow.

SM – "Wow, you are good you almost got me… TAKE THIS" He reloads and fires more rounds from his Bolter

All of the sudden the Creator steps forth from the skies.

Creator (Me) – "YOU HAVE DESTOYED MY ARENA! YOU ARE BOTH VERY POWERFUL… BUT (buts in this story are usually bad things) I CAN'T HAVE PEOPLE BREAKING MY THINGS SO YOU BOTH LOSE HAHAHAHAHA! TARDS"

Referee – Come out of cover "So there is no winner in this match... Ok fine with that"

End of Match

Round 2

People have started to return to what is left of the Arena.

Referee – "Ladies would you kindly enter the Arena"

The two women walk into the Arena.

Orihime – "Wow this place is big and look at all the people watching"

SOB – "Yep it is big… Not as big as you sweater cows you #&!"

Orihime – "Well that was not a nice thing to say…"

SOB – "Cram it"

Referee – "Ladies please save the insults for the battle… BEGIN! If you would"

SOB – Pulls out a Flamer and shoots fire at Orihime.

Orihime – Uses the reject thing/spell/what ever to protect her self from the flames

Fairy – "Wow we got to watch out for that crazy $$"

SOB – "What did you just say you $#$"

Orihime – "#"

SOB – "#"

The two women start thrown vulgar words at each other and tearing off each others clothes and slapping one another.

Random Guy in crowed 1 – "Wow this is hot! CAT FIGHT!!!"

Random Guy in crowed 2 – "YA LADIES TAKE IT ALL OFF"

The women continue to scratch and fight. Still a lot of words that little children should not say to their mommies.

SOB – "What a little #$ you are, bet all of the guys in your school have $ you!"

Orihime – "At least I will get a guy! You have no boobs you flat chested freak!"

SOB – "You're gonna die now you #&!"

Chizuru – "Wow this is hot; I can't wait to give Orihime a big victory kiss"

All of the people around her – "Ewwwwww"

Referee – "I think this match is going no where. The match is over ladies"

But the fight between the two went on even when match was over, security had to separate them from each other. (Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Those two are gonna be one that show after mine)

End of Match

What a day… I can't say much about it, it just came to me. Part 5 coming soon. And another worlds most one sided fight.


End file.
